cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Communist Republic of Soviet Sindorin
}} The Communist Republic of Soviet Sindorin is a vast land encompassing Thousands of miles of land, occupied by the Class Conscious Soviet People. The inhabitants of this land are staunch defenders of their country, and this has lead the international community to see the Republic as an Emerging superpower, and an influential Communist Power. Early History Little is known about the Formation Era of Soviet Sindorin, however what we do know is that several municipal factions, notably the Constitutionalists and the Socialists, were constantly at war with each other. Launching raids into each other's territories, and this eventual lead to the Great Formation War of 1914. Approximately 60,000 People perished in the first large scale conflict between the Bourgeoisie and the Proletarian. Emerging from this conflict came the last remaining King of the Arrakan line, King Sindorin the First. Sindorin brought the Proletarians to unite under a single banner, and lead their forces to victory on the Plains of Petrograd in 1917. Thereafter, he had forged the Communist State of Soviet Sindorin. Several advances in agrarian science, industry and weapons technology were made. The most famous of these improvements was the addition of the Gas Operated Assault Rifle, the Main Battle Tank, and the single and dual stage solid fuel Cruise Missile, or SCUD for short. The emergence of technology in Sindorin marked it as a key player in international politics. It then promptly began making overtures to join the National Alliance of Arctic Countries, as the Proletarian in that alliance was being besieged by the New Pacific Order's Military. Promptly accepted, the People of Soviet Sindorin began producing massive amounts of equipment, munitions and arms, and began to dig in. The Second Polar War had arrived. And with it, came the dawning of the Reformation Era. Second Polar War The Second Polar War was fought between the opposing armies of the National Alliance For Arctic Countries ( NAAC ) and the Pseudo-Socialist New Pacific Order ( NPO ). Both armies clashed and massive amounts of men died. The estimates of the casualties in the war for Soviet Sindorin were around 170,000 Military and Civilian deaths. Most Major Cities were destroyed, public services disappeared, the military was nearly wiped out, and Anarchy had visited the country on several occasions. Historical sources say that the King had shot himself in the last hours of the occupation. But we have reason to believe that the King was removed from power by Soviet Socialist agents, who wanted to seek an end to the war, and bring about a Republic. This marked the beginning of the Great Reformation War. Two opposing factions that emerged from the Second Polar War were the Monarchists, who sought a continuation of the Socialist Monarchy, and the Communists, who sought a total restoration of the ideals of Marx, Engels and Lenin, and advocated Total Progression to Soviet Socialism. There were a few minor engagements, but it was not until the emergence of a new King, did the final chapter of that era come to pass. The King during the Second Polar War, had several Concubines. One of them was a certain Aiyla Vaas, an Imperial Double Agent for the New Pacific Order who had turned against her Imperial Masters and came over to the Side of the Sindorin people. The king married her, and she produced a secret heir, who was spirited away to the hills of Zimia in the last months of the war. He was raised in an Academic environment and taught all manner of political, social, and economic theory. He instantly became a proponent of Soviet Socialism, and dedicated his life to the restoration of the Socialist Cause. After the near destruction of the Soviet Socialists in the battle of Muscovy, the newly arisen King had moved out into the open, issuing a proclamation for all proponents of both factions to meet in the Great Square in Zimia. Truce was on the table. But the King had other plans. He had gathered what was left of his father's army, now numbering some 1,000 Loyal Soldiers and around 300 Conscripts, and a few aging T-34 Tanks, and had them post just outside the city. When the Monarchists came, he slaughtered them, brutally suppressing the Bourgeoisie in one swift stroke and instated the Communist Republic of Soviet Sindorin. The new government began rebuilding the cities, and re-instated social services. Free education, healthcare and power were on the books. Elections began removing the power from the Bourgeoisie and the Monarchists ( what little remained of them ) and shifted it into the hands of the Proletarian Soviet Socialists. The Great War In between the Second Polar War, and the Re-emergence of the dynastic line of Sindorin, the remnants of Soviet Sindorin banded together and formed the Imperial State of Soviet Sindorin. Lead by the remaining Dukes of the King's family, and the elders in the Armed Forces, they sought to retain the power that the royal family had. Unknown to them did they realize that the NAAC Leadership had already deemed the deposed government illegitimate, and plotted against them. In the summer, they expelled the Imperial State from the NAAC's ranks as being counter productive and despotic. The months of war and the lives that the Sindorin people had given them were enshrined in a few honors the NAAC had given the old government. This new government of dukes and pseudo royalists was a mockery to the legacy of King Sindorin I. So the government drifted from one alliance to another, seeking refuge from the eyes of the Pacifican Intelligence Ministries. Then in 2006, things began to come to a head. With international Tensions at a high, and with the Imperial State the leader of its own international alliance body, War had come. A War to end all wars, and one in which all the people of the world rallied behind a common foe: The New Pacific Order. The people of Sindorin jumped into the initial offensives and achieved great success at invading several nearby territories, but resistance began to take hold, and the Government that was installed after the Second Polar war was destroyed, replaced by nomadic herds, and the two notorious factions: Monarchists and Soviet Socialists. Historians agree that the Great War, though in the end was victorious for the Coalition that the Imperial State was fighting with, it was an individual loss for the people. It had removed any law and order that remained in the country, and turned back the clock of society 30 Years, possibly even more. Modern Era After having rebuilt much of what his father had lost, the newly elected Premier of the Communist Republic of Soviet Sindorin, Premier Sindorin II began making overtures to the Communist Party of CyberNations, the leading Marxist Leninist organ of the world. In a close vote, the nation of Soviet Sindorin was admitted and after some time achieved leadership positions in various areas. Recently the government has declined to chair areas of the Recruitment commissar, in favor of more domestic issues, however it expects to serve as a deputy in certain areas. The Communist Republic then began to build monuments in honor of the soldiers who had fought in the Polar War, and renamed great square, Revolution Square, in honor of the transformation of the old imperial state, into a Socialist Worker's State. The history of the Republic is still being written, but many analysts agree that this Era is being marked as the Golden Era of Soviet Socialism. Resurgence of Colonialism With the advent of the Aircraft as the primary mode of transportation of military forces, and significant advancements in weapons, industrial and food technologies, the government of the Communist Republic began to look towards it's former holdings in the south. Several independent monarchies had been established after the Great War, and these lands were by right, property of the Soviet People. Plans were laid, and several assaults were launched, liberating the Working Class in the lands of: - Germania - Ragnariaa - Kittystan - Lama Land Soviet Socialist Republic were set up in these lands, and the economy of the Communist Republic has nearly ripled since the advent of socialism in these new territories. New ventures have been placed on hold, and an effort to normalize the Industrial Output of the Republic, and a downsize in military hardware has been initiated. Soviet Military The Soviet Military is broken down into 4 main branches. They are: - The Soviet Ground Forces - The Soviet Air Forces - The Soviet Naval Forces - The Soviet Strategic Missile Forces Each branch operates jointly with the other branches. The current estimated manpower of the Soviet Ground Forces is approximately 8,000 Soldiers readily available through volunteer and conscription serices. The Soviet Tank Corps which operates under the main branch is currently on call and can provide up to 400 readily available T-90U Main Battle Tanks. The Soviet Ground Forces are known for their particularly brutal tactics in suppressing foreign uprisings and are among the best trained soldiers in the world. They are mostly descendants of families from lines of soldiers and commanders that had fought in the Second Polar and Great Wars. Lead by a High Marshal who answers directly to the Minster of Defense, the Soviet Ground Forces are the first and last line of defense for the Soviet People. The Air Wing currently operates 10 Yak-9 Aircraft and has recently begun de-commissioning several Mi-24 Helicopters. The Soviet Strategic Missile Forces are able to provide accurate, long range deployment of up to 4 SCUD X Type Long Range Conventional Cruise Missiles. Recent news has come to light that the Strategic Missile Forces have begun researching the prerequisites for a Nuclear Capable ICBM Arsenal. While it is not known how long the venture could take, we do know that new discoveries of radioactive isotopes that can be enriched for weapon grade material, have been discovered in some of the newer territories of the Republic. Government The Government of the Communist Republic is a somewhat complicated one. At the national level, there is the Office of The Premier, who holds the position of Head of State. The leading party within the Supreme Soviet, the single most important legislative body in the state, is the Communist Party of Soviet Sindorin ( CPSS ). The CPSS is lead by the Premier himself, and is the majority holder of seats within the Soviet, with 87% of the seats. Following in second is the Socialist Worker's Party ( SWP ) with 12% of the Seats, and the Super Minority is the Democratic Alliance of Sindorin, at 1% of the Seats. There are approximately 678 Seats within the Supreme Soviet, with at least 20 more added per Year, as the territory of the country grows.